


Sleep Tight

by mi_lo_x_x



Series: L (Death Note)/Saihara Shuichi Brainrot [2]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bisexual L (Death Note), Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Cuddle Sex, Dominant L (Death Note), Lawhara, M/M, Riding, SAILIET, Sleepy Sex, Sub Saihara Shuichi, Top L (Death Note), Topping from the Bottom, Trans Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mi_lo_x_x/pseuds/mi_lo_x_x
Summary: DJGHJAGJ L (Death Note)/Saihara Shuichi IS NOW A VERIFIED TAG
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Saihara Shuichi
Series: L (Death Note)/Saihara Shuichi Brainrot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202414
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Sleep Tight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [At Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981553) by [Vehuel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vehuel/pseuds/Vehuel). 



Shuichi mewled, pushing himself back on L, "P-please" He mumbled, hands white-knuckling the sheets as L gripped his hips, arms over Shuichi's thighs.

L let out a quiet laugh, he had to use his hands to figure his way around Shuichi's body due to darkness. Not that it was a problem, if anything it made the situation more erotic. What with Shuichi slamming himself down on L in an extremely needy way. God what L would give to see Shuichi's face right then. All he could see was darkness and all he could hear was Shuichi keening and whimpering in satisfaction.

"Shhh" L smiled and slowed Shuichi's hips, "Easy now, I don't want you over stimulating yourself tonight" He bucked his hips up and hit a bundle of nerves head-on. 

"Hnn," Shuichi bit down on his lip, face flushed as he squealed in pleasure, "L,,"

"Go on, Sai" L grinned, watching Shuichi spasm and cry out, slumping. "Perfect"

**Author's Note:**

> DJGHJAGJ L (Death Note)/Saihara Shuichi IS NOW A VERIFIED TAG


End file.
